inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Switched Personalities Chapter 2
---- Chapter 2: The Admirable Switch ---- Everyone's eyes looked intently on how Tenma looked. He had a light blue jacket... a white jean... his hands where on his pockets... Underneath the light blue jacket was a white tshirt again... And every girl around each classroom was drooling at how 'HOT and COOL' Tenma looked like. Tenma though... kept his hairstyle... BUT with a minor few tweaks... his hair around the whirlwind designs on his hair has started growing a bit longer. Kurama's eyes still continued to twitch as he heard the 'fangirls' around the classrooms in the hallways. "KYAAAAAAA! At first when Tenma-kun entered Raimon, I found him so CUTE! NOW I FIND HIM SO HOT! KYAAAAA!" "WAAAAAAAH! Just when I thought I only loved Tsurugi-kun! KYAAAA! TENMA-KUN HAS WON MY HEART!" "Wow... THAT'S MATSUKAZE TENMA? I thought he was a soccer freak? NOW HE HAS CAPTIVATED MY HEART!" "I WANNA BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" "HE'S GOING TO BE MINE!" "NO HE'S MINE! BACK OFF ALREADY!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE IS MINE! MINE AND MINE ONLY!" "TENMA-KUN IS ALREADY OUT OF YOUR LEAGUE GIRL!" "OH YEAH? ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?" "IM SURE ABOUT THAT! TENMA IS TOO HOT AND COOL FOR YOU!" Nishiki sweatdropped at the attention Tenma was gaining while well... Kurama's eyes were twitching rapidly AGAIN. HOW HE WISHED HE HAD THAT MANY FANGIRLS! And HOW he wished the fangirls would fight each other over him... "TENMA? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Shindou finally stopped having his eyes and mouth open so widely after seeing Tsurugi. ALL THAT MATTERED TO HIM WAS WHAT HAPPENED TO BOTH OF THEM! "Who ELSE? Seriously, Shindou, I THOUGHT you were SMART. Don't tell me you thought Tsurugi was ME. His hairstyle is a cheap off copy of mine!" Tenma crossed his arms, the others still continued glaring but Shindou was just shocked... THIS IS... TENMA...? Tenma's personality WAS EXACTLY LIKE TSURUGI! "Don't tell me that... Tsurugi and Tenma switched personalities!" Shindou said, still intently gazing at Tenma and Tsurugi. "What do you mean? Tsurugi ISN'T THAT MEAN!" Nishiki implied. "Oh yeah... you weren't around when Tsurugi almost destroyed the Raimon soccer club." Kurumada reasoned, Nishiki just gave a "What?" look. "Be grateful Nishiki... that you haven't felt Tsurugi's pain and sadistic side..." Sangoku said patting Nishiki's back. "What title would this be Aoyama?" Ichino asked his fellow teammate. Aoyama stopped writing and said, "Good boy... turning... BAD? Will he earn more fangirls?" And after Ichino heard that, he laughed quietly, "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR!" Tenma shouted and Ichino gulped, "Er... it's nothing! I just find Tsurugi's hairstyle... funny! Yeah... I find it funny!" "That reminds me..." Tenma said then he faced Tsurugi and pulled out a comb and fixed Tsurugi's hair back to normal. "DON'T YOU DARE COPY MY HAIRSTYLE AGAIN YOU SOCCER FREAK!" Then... the girls from other classrooms spoke again... "That's... THAT'S TSURUGI KYOUSUKE?" "Oh god... I just thought that person was just some cheap copy off! THAT WAS TSURUGI?" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" "NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!" "Tsu...Tsu... TSURUGI! WHY?" "Kyousuke-kun! NO! WHY?" "WAAAAAAH! Seeing Tenma cool is great and all BUT WHY DOES Kyousuke-kun need to be like that! NO!" "WHY! WHY! WHYYYYY!" "CAN'T US FIRST YEARS HAVE TWO HOT AND COOL BOYS? WHY? INSTEAD WE GET A RABBIT LOOKING PERSON NAMED SHINSUKE! WAAAAH!" "AT LEAST THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENT LOOKS PROMISINGLY COOL!" "AGREED... STILL WHY KYOUSUKE? WHY?" Some girls even started banging their heads into their desks and windows to which Kirino stared at the girls, wondering if he has fangirls too... even though he looks like a girl... "Darn it... if there would switching of LOOKS not personalities, it would be with Tsurugi!" Kirino thought. Shinsuke suddenly got his head down and depressed saying... "I don't have any fangirls..." "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH NO! WHAT IF SHINSUKE AND I SWITCHED PERSONALITIES!" Hayami said clutching Hamano suddenly. "Hayami... I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT! Shinsuke is just depressed for a REAL reason, and besides, right now your STILL negative so I doubt you switched." Hamano reasoned but Hayami was still clutching at Hamano, hoping that he won't get switched. Shindou then shook his head, HE DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO REACT ABOUT ANOTHER PERSON'S 'NEW LOOK' again. Shindou started explaining... "I don't know WHEN or HOW but both you and Tsurugi have switched personalities somehow." "WHAT? I'M NOT MEAN AS TENMA-KUN!" Tsurugi protested. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TSURUGI? AND WHY DID YOU ADDED ME WITH A 'KUN'? ALSO! DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME?" Tenma said with a heated glare at Tsurugi. "Ahhh! SORRY TSURUGI-KUN... I MEANT SORRY TENMA! I MEANT MATSUKAZE!" Tsurugi said, bowing his head up and down. "Your still recording this Ichino?" Aoyama asked. "Yes, I'm already using my second tape. I have already posted part of the video on youtube." Ichino said with a smirk. Now Shindou started to wonder who this so called 'transfer' student Tenma stated earlier ago, "Tenma, could you tell me where the new transfer student is?" "He's currently heading to the soccer club room right now, he said that he has something to tell 'us'." Tenma said in a serious voice. "Well... at least if Tenma has Tsurugi's personality, he's at least serious and easier to talk to." Shindou sighed as he ordered everyone to go back to the soccer club room... ... ... ... "WAIT A MINUTE!" Amagi shouted as everyone halted. "What is it?" Sangoku asked. "Where is Hikaru?" Amagi said worriedly. "WHERE'S KARIYA?" Kirino also said, sounding worried. From Shindou perspective... something happened to ALL first years... "I'm splitting the group. Tenma, Tsurugi, Amagi, Kirino, Aoyama, Ichino and Shinsuke you go and find Kariya and Hikaru. Me, and the rest will go back to the club room to talk to this 'new student'." "Okay!" Nishiki said as he was about to head back to the soccer club room but then, "Actually... Nishiki, call the managers and tell them of the situation." "WHAT? WHY ME?" Nishiki asked. "Because Midori-senpai is closer to you!" Hamano joked. "WHAT?" Nishiki asked again. "No... just trust me okay? Just please call the managers and inform them of the situation!" Shindou reasoned in which Nishiki had no other choice to agree. "Now Sangoku-senpai." Shindou said as he turned around to speak to Sangoku, " Could you call Endou-kantoku?" And without hesitation, Sangoku nodded. "Though can you PLEASE ask who Endou-kantoku married? PLEASE!" Hamano asked eagerly. Shindou just a glare at Hamano. Hamano then turned around to Tenma "AWWW! TENMA! WHO DID ENDOU-KANTOKU MARRY THEN?" Tenma just stared at Hamano like he didn't care. "We have to bring him back to normal FAST! I want to know who Endou-kantoku married!" Hamano eagerly said. "Group 1 will be the group I first mentioned! Group 2 will be with me! And some other's that I mentioned to do something alone, please do it quick! That's all!" Shindou said as everyone separated. Shindou was 100% glad that Tsurugi's 'serious in serious situations' is on Tenma. "Wait!" Another person said. A phone vibrated and rang. Shindou annoyingly had to turn around, "What is it now?" "Well... Minamisawa asked me to meet him outside the school, is it okay if I go?" Kurama asked. "Fine." Shindou rolled his eyes. ... ... ... "WAIT!" Two persons said in unison. "WHAT NOW?" Shindou said, finally getting impatient. Ichino then spoke, "Well... both us are planning to post the video on youtube... I hope you don't mi-" "No. RECORD EVERYTHING." Shindou said as the two sighed. "Well... you can use your laptops right?" Shindou said, hoping to make the other two happy. "YES!" The other two said in unison, bringing out their laptop while walking away. With Group 1... "Okay Tenma... where do we find Kariya and Hikaru?" Kirino asked, Shindou was surely right on one thing, Tenma was a serious calm person. "And... how will I know about that?" Tenma said. Kirino then spoke, "Because I think you know it more than Tsurugi-" "WHAT? WHY WOULDN'T I KNOW KIRINO-SENPAI?" Tsurugi said, with puppy dog eyes. At first... Kirino was shocked and all... but NOW HE'S MORE ANNOYED AT TSURUGI NOW! "Because! YOUR NOT EVEN FRIENDS WITH KARIYA AND HIKARU THAT MUCH!" Kirino shouted back. "WHAT? IM A CLOSE FRIEND OF KARIYA, HIKARU AND ESPECIALLY SHINSUKE!" Tsurugi said as he suddenly hugged Shinsuke to which Shinsuke shouted "HELP! GET ME THIS CRAZY TSURUGI OFF ME! TENMA IS MY FRIEND!" "Your MY friend?" Tenma snickered. Shinsuke felt like he broke like brittle glasses. "HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU BOTH! BOTH OF YOU SWITCHED PERSONALITIES! THAT IS WHY YOU TSURUGI THINK YOUR FRIENDS WITH KARIYA, HIKARU AND SHINSUKE! WHILE YOU TENMA ARE 100% REAL NICE! NOT A MEAN PERSON!" Kirino shouted, fumingly angry. "Right..." Tenma said, like he wasn't even listening. Kirino facepalmed himself, if only Tenma got Tsurugi's calm and serious personality ONLY. WHY DID HE ALSO HAVE TO GET THE SADISTIC AND MEAN SIDE! Kirino then needed something to make her happy, he turned around Ichino and Aoyama. He can see Amagi laughing and Kirino has gotten curious, "What are you guys-" Kirino paused at what the three were doing and saw the video and comments. ---- Youtube TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! THE ACE STRIKER OF RAIMON... DANCING? 1 BILLION HITS! How would Kirino describe Tsurugi's dancing? Well... He was dancing the song "We Are Young" "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The four of them laughed so hard falling on the floor. Tenma though didn't care to look as he was stading guard of Tsurugi who was STILL hugging Shinsuke. As much as Shinsuke wanted to watch the video, he couldn't. Tsurugi was moving his hips and his arms in such a freaking HORRIBLE way. Raising his hands up and down singing the song... with terrible singing. "TONIGHT! WE ARE YOUNG!" Tsurugi shouted in the video in which Kirino and the others just started laughing more... "OH GOD! TSURUGI! YOUR A HORRIBLE SINGER TOO!" Amagi said, also laughing. "SO LETS SET THE WORLD ON FIRE! WERE GOING TO BURN BRIGHTER! THAN THE SON!" Tsurugi shouted in the video, moving his hips up and down and he awkwardly started jumping while dancing. "ICHINO! GIVE ME A COPY OF THIS VIDEO! OH GOD! TSURUGI!IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE 'SUN!" NOT 'SON'!" Kirino said, not being able to hold his laugher and started rolling on the floor. Comments on the video: 111player: "OH GOD, HE'S SO AWFUL AT DANCING!" Randompasserby: "BWAHAHAHAHHA! THAT'S THE ACE STRIKER OF RAIMON!" Kyousuke'sNo.1fangirl: "NO! THIS CAN''T BE HAPPENING!" Flamestriker: "Seriously... YOUR THE ONE I TAUGHT FIRE TORNADO DD?" YoungerSister: "To Flamestriker: I told you that you should have thought that move to someone else..." BananaLover: "It's official, HE'S GAY" TacticsMaster: "To BananaLover: Agreed... I already suspected him from the start" WaveRider: "I haven't went to Raimon yet but... THAT'S THE ACE STRIKER?" Copycat: "Kinda reminds me of how I ended up dancing with Kurimatsu... the only difference that mine is better." PrankBusinessman: "Ushishishi" WhiteDragon: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR MY RIVAL TSURUGI! DON'T EVER COME AT GOD EDEN AGAIN! YOU REALLY ARE A THIRD RATE SEED!" ItalianProLeaguePlayer: "That's... a contender for the world level? THAT AN ACE STRIKER? WHAT?" TheExcellentOne: "THAT'S MY YOUNGER BROTHER? WHAT THE HELL? SOMEONE CURE ME OF MY LEGS RIGHT NOW SO I CAN WALK UP TO HIM AND TOSS SOME SENSE INTO HIM! Flamestriker: "To TheExcellentOne: Sorry Yuuichi, you have to wait, we have to find Kuroki who apparently stole half of my money and earnings" ---- Actually there were MORE comments unmentioned and practically the comments were either from former members of Raimon and Inazuma Japan or just fangirls of Tsurugi who were disappointed... Kirino said, not being able to hold his laugher and started rolling on the floor.d jumping while dancing. "Okay... okay... let's just get a move on already." Tenma said maturely as he looked at the four. "Fine..." Ichino grumbled. "If only we can make Tenma dance LIKE THAT" Kirino whispered. "So where are we heading...?" Kirino asked Tenma. Tenma explained, "The only possible place they maybe will be outside-" "THAT'S KURAMA NORIHITO?" A girl said awkwardly from outside. Kirino and the others started going outside to see the commotion. But they were all blocked by fangirls. "Forget THAT! WOW! KAGEYAMA HIKARU IS SO HOT!" A girl screamed, fangirl style. "Wait... WHAT?" Amagi said as he asked the girls to give way so that they can see... What they say just shocked ALL of them except for Tenma who was stared at some fangirls from behind. "So, did you find Kariya?" Kurama said in a 'Hikaru' kind of voice. "Oh god... DID HE JUST SPEAK LIKE HIKARU?" Kirino said looking at what was happening, Hikaru was there, looking serious... JUST STARING AT THEM! Aoyama made a detailed description of Hikaru's 'New Look' that earned him fangirls. Hikaru's detailed 'New Look': Hair: Dark Violet Hairstyle: One-sided, covering his left eye. Eyes: Still the same... but seems more serious. Clothing: Wearing the Raimon school uniform normally how he would wear it. Trump Card that makes Fangirls go Wild: Hair and Hairstyle. Along with his newfound switched personality with Kurama. "Hmm... I wonder... why didn't Kurama earn any fangirls?" Aoyama asked. "That's probably because Kurama's short." Ichino explained as he pointed Hikaru who was taller. "What! I always spoke like this Kirino-senpai!" Kurama said with a warm smile. "I forgot to tell you... I ADMIRE YOUR HISSATSU TECHNIQUES! ESPECIALLY DEEP MIST!" Kurama said with 'Admiration Eyes'. Hikaru twitched at the sight of seeing an 'admiring' Kurama. "I'm not even your senior! WE'RE BOTH SECOND YEARS!" Kirino shouted at Kurama. "Ahhh... sorry Kirino-senpai! I... I mean Kirino!" Kurama said bowing his head up and down. "Wait a minute...! I thought you where supposed to be with Minamisawa?" Kirino demanded. "Huh...? Minamisawa never came." Kurama reasoned to which bothered Kirino... something wasn't right... "Oh god... Kurama and Hikaru switched personalities...!" Amagi said in shock. "WHAAAT? WHY ISN'T KURAMA'S EYES TWITCHING AGAIN? YOU ARE RIGHT AMAGI-SENPAI!" Tsurugi added to which Amagi backed away from Tsurugi. Tsurugi spoke with RAINBOWS AGAIN. Instead of Kurama twitching... it was HIKARU'S EYES TWITCHING... "That's... Tsurugi?" Hikaru said twitching his eyes. "Yes, can you believe it? Still... he had to copy Tenma's hair!" Kurama said. Hikaru then turned around to see Tenma wearing casual clothes, "What are you doing? Are you trying to be cool-" Tenma instantly gave Hikaru the famous 'glare', all the fangirls screamed at how Tenma looked so cool. Kirino then poked Amagi. "What is it?" Amagi looked at what Kirino was pointing... It was Kariya... from afar... "Amagi! STAND BY AND WATCH EVERYONE! I'M GOING AFTER KARIYA!" Kirino said as he started running. ---- End of Chapter 2 ---- YES! YES! YES! KURAMA SWITCHED PERSONALITIES WITH HIKARU! XD (For me, Tenma has rainbow eyes, and Hikaru has 'Admiration' eyes XD For Kurama, he has the twitching eyes LOL XD) And Yes, I think I wasn't able to describe what Tsurugi was dancing during Chapter 1 so I described it longer here XD. The 'new transfer student' IS STILL yet to be revealed! And.. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO KARIYA? Also... what will happen to GROUP 2? GUESS THOSE NICKNAMES IN THE YOUTUBE COMMENTS! XD STAY TUNED! READ AND REVIEW! ---- *Fanfiction link: Chapter 2 on Fanfiction.net *Story by: ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:Humor Category:Mystery